Worst Case Seneario
by Victoria Midnite
Summary: A very sad fic, not for the faint of heart or those who don’t want to see a member of the Inuyasha crew murdered. Will Inuyasha's demon side always come between him and happiness? Maybe he was never meant to love…


Worst Case Scenario  
  
Inuyahsa had run off again, his conflicting emotions were eating at him. So he just ran away when he needed to.  
  
Inuyasha had done it this time, he had said he 'never wanted to see Kagome's ugly face again.'  
  
Miroku went to Kagome's side, he had to tell her, and he had to tell her now. "I don't blame him," Miroku said to the crying Kagome, slipping an arm around her, in a comforting way. " but he shouldn't take it out on you. A man should never, ever take out his aggressions on a woman, especially a beautiful women." Kagome rose to meet his gaze, 'was he was meaning every word he said ?' "You don't deserve all that you take from Inuyasha, even if he has the conflict of the demon and human inside him, it is still was no excuse to leave you crying." He stopped, that was the bulk of what he had to say to her right now.  
  
He had more, confessions of true love to Kagome, but he wouldn't think of getting her this way, he just couldn't. With all of his groping and proclamations of love, people didn't think he could ever love someone more than skin deep. But he did, he had grown to love Kagome and hate Inuyasha for treating her like crap. It would be fine if he would be good to her, then he could tolerate their unspoken love, as long as she was happy. But she wasn't, she was miserable and it was his fault.  
  
He held on to her trying to make her feel better. She finally did stop crying, and looked up into his eyes, their was a sadness, that she couldn't place. She had never seen him so serious. Why did he care so much? Did he love her? Everyone knew he 'liked' her, but then again he 'liked' every skirt that walked by, but that look could only be produced by unrequited love. She knew that look had passed her face many times. With Inuyasha.  
  
She now thought about that prospect, of his love, as he was holding her. She had always been to busy with Inuyasha emotionally to ever think of Miroku as anything more than a lecher. But now with that look in his eyes.  
  
She raised her head, and kissed him. This ws the completely last thing he though she would do, not that he hadn't wished she would, but he never expected her to. He returned the kiss more passionately. They both knew they couldn't make a relationship work, but this comfort, for this one night, was the best they could do.  
  
Kagome knew that her heart really did belong to Inuyasha, but not until, and if he became permanently human. Only then could they truly be together. Without his demon side to do things like this and say things he didn't mean.  
  
Miroku knew that he couldn't ever give into true love before Naraku was killed, he couldn't stand the though of finding love and then dying of his air rip. Only then would he let himself go to love, and he knew his love for Kagome was futile, she did love Inuyasha. But for tonight they humored themselves.  
  
Miroku depend the kiss and Kagome yielded. His hand moved around her back, wanting desperately to reach for a breast, but not sure how far their one night of comfort would let him go. He moved from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck, stopping at the shoulder for a while. Then gathering his courage, made his way towards her breast.  
  
At that moment Inuyasha chose to come back to apologize, to say that he hadn't meant a word of what he had said before. To tell Kagome that he really loved her and that he said those things because he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way. He came to tell her all these things and so much more, only to find that lecher Miroku making his way towards her breast, and Kagome allowing it, even looking like she enjoyed it.  
  
Inuyasha's world shattered at that moment, he felt the demon overcome him. He faintly saw himself yank Miroku up by his caller, then slash his throat out. Miroku was dead. . Kagome screamed, and yelled "SIT, SIT, SIT." she screamed it and screamed it tell she couldn't anymore. But somehow Inuyasha managed to slash her leg before becoming incapacitated by his neclace.  
  
Kagome ran and ran, until she found the well and she jumped in. She never wanted to see Inuyasha again. Even though he was her soul mate, and she knew this to be true. She could never be with him now. Not in this life.."Inuyasha.how could you?" she squeaked out between sobs.  
  
Why, why..  
  
Inuyasha knew that he had lost Kagome forever, 'not again' was all he could think, first he lost Kikio, and it wasn't his fault, but somehow managed to blame himself. Kikio had caused him so much pain and heartache. Now, what he had just done, that was HIS FAULT their was no getting by it. 'Not another one, please God no', he couldn't go through this again. He couldn't stand the thought of Kagome hating him for the rest of her life He couldn't take this heartache again. Why could he never make love work. Why, couldn't he be loved back. It must be him, he just wasn't mean for love. Fate had tried to show him that with Kikio, now he knew for sure. He would never love again, they, and anyone else would just be hurt by him.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled at the heavens, waking everything in a twenty mile radius, pounding at the ground with his fist, tears in his eyes..  
  
Not Again..  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Wow I have no clue where that came from, somehow I turned Inuyasha and made it seem like Romeo and Juliet had a happy ending.. Sorry if you feel bad about life after this..I sure do now. I just thought this was the WORST thing that could happen to the Inuyasha gang, and I just had the urge to write it. 


End file.
